Invader Zim- The Kiniving Vixen
by Invader Fox
Summary: Zim runs into a bounty hunter named Fox.The Risisty returns and they must team up with a few humans and others to Defeat Lard Nar.
1. Chapter 1

Foxblade

By Sophie Carlberg

Chapter one- another rainy Day

Zim looked out the window of the classroom at the clouds in the sky. He tuned out Ms. Bitters' boring lecture on the Big Bang theroy. Zim sighed in boredom, but he was usually into Ms. Bitters' lectures. Today was just one of those horrible Earthmonkey days. He could be at his base doing... um..."stuff", but no, he had to come and be totally thrown off course of his mission. He looked up at the clock.

_Only two hours left, Zim. You can make it! _ said a small voice in his head. But Zim discontinued to think about it. A new student had just walked in. The real shock was when Ms. Bitters said her name-it was 'Fox', apperently. But he had heard that name before, on the Irken millitary training planet Devastis- she was Irk's #1 bounty hunter!

As it began to rain, Zim knew what was going on: Fox was here for him. He knew who wanted him: Sizz-lorr. It was obvious that Sizz- lorr sent a reliable bounty hunter to get him while he remained at the cash register on Foodcortia. He raised his hand high as Fox took the seat behind him.

" Ms. Bitters, I have the MIGHTY NEED to use the bathroom" said Zim, doing his best to cover the fear in his voice. Ms. Bitters glared.

"No, you used your last bathroom break a month ago," she growled.

"No I didn't! YOU LIE!" Zim shouted. Ms. Bitters hissed. "The horrible school day is almost over. You'll just have to wait." Zim shuddered, sat up straight, and waited the school day out.

RING! The school bell rung and the dirtworms of the school piled out of the windows. Zim walked out the doors slowly.

"Ehhemm" said a voice behind turned around, annoyed.

"Grrrrr... what do you want Dib, you scared the crud out of me?!" Zim growled

"Well,I cant help but noice you acting really strange. Is it the new girl, Zim? I'll find out sooner or later," Dib coaxed. Zim turned, but stopped dead in his tracks. He realized it was raining. He cracked his neck and prepared to dart to his base. But, as if in a flash of lighting, Fox appeared and blocked his path.


	2. Chapter 2- Telltale of Irken warning

Foxblade

By Sophie Carlberg

Chapter Two- Telltale of a Gifted Irken

Dib took off, merely trying to escape the danger he would never face. Zim backed away slowly to make a false impression on Fox. She howled with laughter and smiled.

" You must have figured me out very quickly, Zim. Congratulations. But I must tell you that I can make this easy. I don't_ have_ to hurt you, and I don't _have_ to waste my strength." With that, Zim swept past her in a mindless retreat into the forest. He ran as fast as he could and ducked through trees until he was sure she was gone. Out of breath, he turned around and fell to his knees.

" I must say, you can run pretty fast," said a voice. Fox had caught up with him. She swung out of a tree and walked up to him.

" Anyway, before I otherwise destroy your life and crush all your hopes and dreams, you have the right to know why I took the job.." There was a flash of lighting and Fox turned off her disguise. Zim looked up and thought he saw Tak for a second. But no, her eyes were more of a dark orchid color. Her sleeves were purple and her-well, dress was orchid with a tint of red.

" I know _why_," Zim growled. " Sizz-Lorr wants me back on Foodcortia. Tell him I won't come quietly, not like I did at first."

Fox laughed. " Yeah, well in case you haven't noticed, I'm no messenger boy. And that's not the only reason. One is that Sizz-Lorr has put a large bounty on your head. Second is revege for a long time ago, and I have a feeling I do not need to remind you." Zim opened his mouth to speak, but was interupted by a buzz in both their PAKs. A look of anxiety passed her face.

" That's sure not to be good," she muttered. She looked at Zim. "Go to your base. HURRY!" She screamed. Zim got to his feet and ran, as fast as he could to his base, opened the door, ran inside, and collapsed on the living room floor. Exhausted and scared, he lay for at least an hour.

" Sir, there is an urgent call from the Tallest," the computer grumbled. Zim got to his feet.

" Why would they call _me_...?"


	3. Chapter 3- The massive impact

The Kiniving Vixen- Chapter 3

" Well, we are going to need you to come back," said Purple. " The Resisty has become a larger threat, and they will go after any Irken weaknesses- such as invaders. We are going to pull all invaders onto The Massive or on Irk while we make a deal- or possibly overun the Resisty. It's not because we like you. It's so you won't screw things up, like last time."

" But I thought you banished me," Zim smirked so hard on the inside he could feel it.

Red looked at Purple, as if to say ' _Oh my god, he's an idiot!'. _But he turned back to the screen.

" We _did _. But It's like a banishment of... I don't know, just get going!" Red replied, in a mix of retort and dislike. With that he cut the transmisson.

Zim paused, debating whether to leave due to things that occured in the past. He turned, deciding to leave, and walked across the chasim of wires. He stoped, thinking about who would be there-Tia had a bone to pick with him from the 4th grade, Monty was a riddler who wated a remach from the 9th grade fight, no doubt Fox would be there, and he shuddered at the fact that Tak would may be there. He grabbed Gir by the arm ( grabbed some defense) and started the Voot Cruiser.

" Where we goin'? We gonna get tacos!?" Gir asked loudly.

" No Gir, we aren't getting tacos. We're going to the Massive. You know, the place where I got you," Zim replied, not telling his servant why.

" Ohhhhhhh," Gir replied, but then instantly fell asleep. Zim sighed as he pulled the hyperspeed leaver and shot toward The Massive. His eyes suddenly widdened as it came into view. _ Oh no..._


	4. Chapter 4- Pans of doom

Chapter 4 - Pans of Doom

_Oh no... _Zim thought. He docked his ship as far away as possible from the Vort Ship - obviously belonging to the Resisty. He ran through the winding corridors to the Grand Room. Shifting among the crowds of muttering Irkens, he did his best to not to come across one of his enemies. He moved to the side of the room and looked around the room. His eyes came across a set of familiar dark purple eyes and curled antenea, wich could only mean...

He ducked, now having the same scared and heart-racing feeling he had not to long ago. He took a deep breath, this time he would settle this between Tak and himself. He got to his feet just in time to feel the smack of a pan against the back of his head. With a yelp of pain, he fell to the floor. Just before he passed out, he heard Fox's voice.

" Like I said: I'm taking you straight back to Hell!" she said, followed by her menical laughter. Everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5- Melodies of Memories

Chapter 5- Insult in a Nutshell

Zim opened his eyes slowly. Moaning in pain, he sat up and tried to understand where he was. As it came into focus, he realizied he was in his base, sitting on the cold, oddly colored tiles of the living room. On the couch was a note written on notebook paper. He felt the huge gash in the back of his head and gasped. Zim crawled to the couch and read the note, covering it in blood from his gash. It was from Fox.

_To the the jerkface named Zim,_

_It was of my duty to take you to Sizz-lorr. Aside from my hate for you, it is to be delayed. The Resisty and their Hell-bent _ _leader have become a larger threat to the Irken Empire. The Tallest have selected a group of relyable solders to stop him. An item has been hidden from him, and __WE__ are trusted to protect it with our lives. I will give you one hour to prepare. Then I will take your big head, shove it in a bottle, and let you know the true meaning of pain and misery._

_Die, you tacada,_

_Fox._

Zim growled. _Tacada_ was an Irken cuss word, and a really bad one at that. She found it amusing and fun to insult him and cuss with his head. Now feeling a throbing sensaition in his head, he dug out the first aid kit Fox had carelessly thrown in the corner. Minding the shards of broken plastic, he thought about many years ago. It seemed almost like a dream.

_Flashback ( 25 years ago, on Irk at the Wedagahn Tallest school in district 403)_

_Zim: come on you guys! There she is!_

_Sahn: wazzup cute?_

_Fox: Leave me alone._

_Tei: but the party's just started! We can-_

_Monty: get away from my girlfriend!_

_Zim: you wanna go, octagetao?_

_Others: Ohhhhhhhhh!_

_(fights Monty hard, lights mini grenade, throws it toward Monty)_

_BAMMM!_

_Fox: ( screams in pain)_

_Tei: Zim! What the **** were you thinking?!_

_Zim: Shut up, man! we better hide._

_( hides behind bush, ambulance arives, Fox and Monty injured)_

_Fox: (as ambulance drives off) I WILL FIND YOU!_

_Sahn: *gulps*_

Zim sat up gasping. He passed out again, and the horrid memories were back to haunt him. Ashamed of himself, he continued to prepare. He had actually done those things, and revenge would soon catch up with him. But now he had mixed feelings for Fox. He had met her before, and old memories were taking control of his actions. That ment, it wouldnt be long until it meets it's goal.


	6. Chapter 6- We Meet Again

Chapter 6 - Sensing Fear and Breathing

Fire

_Hi, I'm back. sorry this took so long to post, My mother exiled me from my computer. P.S. sorry for short chapters, don't steam. ___

"Finished" Zim sighed from exauhtion. He had been fixing his stubborn Voot Cruiser for 40 minutes. He heard a woosh outside the door of his disturbingly freakish house. Fox was here. Grabing the few things he had decided to take ( his favorite pistol, a portable PAK upgrading system, and Gir) and bid himself otherwise suicide.

He slid through the purple 'men room' door, he saw Fox stepout of her... oh my god, FJ7 Battleship, the best Irken warship money could buy. Now that he could see her more clearly, she was _hot_. As in, hot in an Irken's opinion. She had curled, spacey antenae, high heels used for Irken on-planet battles, a scar across her right eye, a Rouge67 sniper in hand, and a sexy Irken tight fitting wardress. Zim had to keep himself from drooling, or tipping over. Fox rolled her eyes.

"Moron, let's go!" she ordered. Zim obliged, and followed her into her ship. As soon as he steped off the bord, a laser blasted 3 inches from his face.

" MAHAHHAHAHAHA!" laughed a voice." Long time no see, Zim."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Long Time the Maxome Foe

He Sought

Zim muttered a cuss word. He turned to the direction of the laser. He saw faces he hoped he would never see - Monty, Tia, Tenn, and Tak (who was holding a Spinfire plasma gun). Monty cracked his knuckles, Tia crossed her arms, Tenn growled, and Tak gave him a devilish grin. He gulped.

" Is this a joke?" Zim asked nervously. They all looked at him as if he was joking himself. He took one look and began to rapidly yank the shuttle door. Monty grabbed Zim by the head and pinned him against the wall. He turned to Fox and said somthing in rapid Plugasion. Fox nodded.

" Aserino werinh sahingz htsevnon. Teastin torre dasticca nehaj fea Zim," she replied. Monty scowled. " Arashi notrewd tribon tewsyoro, eh?" Fox said, and laughed along with the others at her little joke. Monty dropped Zim, and a yell was heard down the hall of the ship. It was followed by somone slaming their fists against a door.

"Tak, would you get him. We've gotta leave," said Fox, taking the driver's seat. Tak walked down the hallway and dragged back a struggling Dib.

Dib tried in vain to get away, but the ship had already taken off. He glared at Fox.

" Why do you want me? Who do you think you are?" Dib asked, half yelling.

" Shut up, your voice is annoying," Fox replied, sounding like Gaz. " Anyway, the Irken race needs spies, and human DNA is not detected on their radar, _blah blah, _whatever," Fox explained. Dib raised an eyebrow.

" You expect me to help you - and him-" He said, now noticing Zim in the corner. Gir was busy chating up Tenn and singing songs from Moulin Rouge.

" Because we can, can, can,

Yes we can, can, can,

Can, can, can, can, can," Gir squeaked. Then he continued to talk about random things. Dib turned back to Fox to argue.  
" You rely on me to be a spy for my own enemies? To, just abandon my planet to work for an enemy? No way," Dib declined.

" There's worship involved here. You may be known as a hero on your planet, and possibly save it from invasion," Fox said. Zim scoffed.

" Pffft, thats such a..." Zim's voice trailed off as he saw Fox making ' effing stop it ' gestures. "...Um... that's so true," Zim lied. Dib fell for it, he could be pittifuly gulible sometimes.

_**Warning: target ahead **_the computer beeped. Tak gave Zim a random _ Bite ur head _look.

" Ok, group, this is our first battle on Meekrob so-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, did you say flipin' _Meekrob?_" Zim interupted. He shut up sensing the odd looks he was getting.

"Anyway, this won't be a walk in the park like we're used to. This is serious, so you can stay behind if you're just going to piss in your Barbie slacks. Am I clear?" she said. The group either nodded or said ' yes, miss Fox'. Tak was the only one who called Fox by her real name. She came behind Fox and began to mutter something as he began to prepare for his leaned in.

"What should we do about amiteur here."

" We're going to take minor miner to the battle. Who cares If he dies."

" Apperently you would, Fox. The dream, remember?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Irkens vs Meekrob vs Resisty

_I am back in black baby! Err- was that a little 'overdone'? Anyway, this is where it gets good. We're talkin' romance, action, and adventure. Also, this chapter is where it gets kinda violent, so be careful if you're fainthearted. Also, another charicter comes in to replace a lost one._

Zim was confused as they swept themselves out of the ship and through a small Meekrob town. It was dark out, and the Meekrob citizens were all in their huts. As they meandered through the town ( Tak ocasionally pushing Zim down and calling him 'idiot' or 'klutz') Zim saw a thing about Fox that he never realized: She had a mecanical eagle talon for a foot. He caught up to her and stared.

" Eh... Fox. Your foot is -"

" Be thankful I'm restricted to kick you with it," Fox snarled in a wisper. Suddently, Fox's antenae perked. Zim raised his antenae and listened as hard a he could. There wasn't a sound, with the exeption of their almost silent breathing. Then there was a quiet hissing noise in the air, that only he and Fox seemed to hear. It's voice was shrill and cold, as if it had spent years rotting in jail.

It was also familiar... somehow. It hissed for a moment, than spoke in a shrill, frightful voice.

" Fox, our deal isn't off. Come.," it hissed. For a second, Fox looked scared, but very shortly afterword she shouted orders to her team.

" They're coming on ambush, ground attack, northeast, and-" She raised her antenae again. " coming in t-minus 36 seconds". Zim was still stunned about the voices he heard. Why was it so familiar? He could only think of one person who would be jailed here. The one and only , the creeper of the millenium, the scariest Irken alive, even scarier than Gaz when she's REALLY mad, and liked him least of all. Sadi was back to haunt him.

Thoughts filled his head with flashbacks. At least, for a moment, he thought they were. Then he realized he had never seen them before, meaning they were of the future!

_Sadi grabed Zim by the collar of his shirt. With a swift slap, her claws left a scrach on his left eye that bled. Zim cried in pain. Sadi droped him with a thump onto the floor and kicked him hard in the stomach. Although he was watching in third-person, he could feel the pain. Not the pain of being kicked, the pain of watching a friend- no, it felt stronger,not just friends, love- watching a loved one die before your eyes. _

Just then, the Risisty closed in. Automaticly, the Irkens attacked, forcing a fight that would mark it's victory very soon. Zim pulled out his sword and struck down several happy-go-lucky screwdrives. At the noise, Meekrob solders joined the battle. Lenso, a Meekrob private, shot a laser at Zim, knocking the sword out of his hands. It tumbled under a bush. He ran for his sword.

But the scene he turned around to was not pleasant. Zarn, an exepert knife thrower that came up with bad ideas, threw a knife that whizzed 3 inches from Zim's face. It nailed Monty in the chest , pinning him to a rock.

"NOOO!" Tenn screamed, dropping her gun. She ran to Monty in a panic. Tenn held his head up and looked into his eyes. "No, Monty don't die! Look at me! Don't die!" She was crying uncontrollably as Monty closed his eyes. Tenn gave a shriek of misery. Zim made his way toward Tenn, but Fox grabbed his arm. She pulled him out of the battlefield and into a ravine nearby.

"GGGGGAAAAAAA!" he shouted. Halfway down the ravine, he sliped and they both plumited to the bottom. When he open his eyes, he saw Fox a few feet away from him, and she looked unconcious. He sat up and tried to move towards her, but recoiled at a sharp pain in his arm. He instantly yanked a large thorn out of his arm. Fox sat up suddenly, scaring the crapbaskets out of him. With a glare she slaped him in the face.

"Let's go moron!" she snarled. Fox led him down the winding ravine to a jailhouse nearby. They darted to a door on the side of the building. "Wait here as a lookout," she said sternly. "And try not to do anything stupid." she added. Zim rolled his eyes. Fox departed and snuck through the doors (with a swift punch to the iron doors to be exact). Stealthily, she took out the guards and moved down the hallway. Zim turned around and- _wham!_- a frying pan nailed him in the face.

" Well, lookie here boys. It's the infamous defect Zim." said a voice as things faded into blackness.


End file.
